sweet_elite_simfandomcom-20200215-history
Arlington Academy
Arlington Academy is the main setting of the Otome game, Sweet Elite. It is a rich, renowned, and elegant private school. Due to its prominent nature, getting in can be very difficult. At the start of the game, the Main Character—more often referred to as Scholar—has just been accepted into this prestigious school. Basic Information Arlington Academy is a high school. It is a special school that requires only 3 years for graduation. Students are required to take basic high school classes—such as Gen Eds. (Math, English, Social Studies, Science, etc.), Advanced Placement classes, and Electives—in order to receive a high school diploma. Along with basic high school classes, Arlington offers secondary education programs, which are specialized classes aimed for a particular field of study. Location While the exact location of Arlington Academy has yet to be disclosed it has been said to be in a metropolitan area on the Northern East Coast of the United States of America. It is unsure if there are more campuses located internationally or otherwise. The school has on-site housing for students coming to study from abroad. However, it is possible—albeit rare—for a student to live in the city which Arlington Academy resides. In the incident of a student living within a close proximity to Arlington Academy, said student may simply attend classes then return home at the end of the day. Exchange Students Due to places at Arlington being quite limited, skill is prioritized over location. Foreign students attending the school are not part of an exchange program. Instead, they live on-campus and attend classes like any other student would. Faculty These are the known members of the Arligton Academy's STAFF. (Click on the images to go to the character's page.) Departments The school's curriculum is divided into different areas of specialization, or departments. There are a total of 7 Departments. The 7 Departments are: Each student selects 1 Department based on their skills, which determines the classes required for graduation. Along with specialized classes, students take basic high school classes such as Math, English, History, etc. 'Badges and Students ID Cards' Badges The Academy issues badges to every student. They serve as an indication for which Department a particular person is from. Each badge has two A's, which stand for the school's name—Arlington Academy. They appear to be made of gold.In the center of the badge there is a gem wich color changes depending the department they are in. Student ID Cards Each student is issued an ID card on the first day of school and if lost or damaged a fee of $30 will be applied. Like the uniform, every student is required to keep their ID card with them at all times during school hours. ID cards serve as identification along with other purposes and are equipped with a microchip linking the student’s information and activities to the school’s database. It allows, for example, ease of use of a school printer. The ID card contains a student's academic file and system permissions. Student ID cards expire at the end of the school year. New cards are issued to returning students at no charge, however a new picture for the ID card is required. Aditional Information: This are some of the purposes include of the ID Card: *Borrowing books at the library *Using the school’s computer labs and printing services *Getting student discounts in many Arlington Academy partner businesses. *Visiting a doctor at the Department of Health Sciences and Biology Expirences of ID cards If a student decides to transfer to a different Department the student will be given a replacement card at no cost as long as the old ID card is returned. |-|Business, comerce & Politics= 220px|Business, Commerce & Politics ID Card 170px|Business, Commerce & Politics Badge|link=Business, Commerce & Politics |-|Health Sciences & Biology= 220px 170px|link=Health Sciences and Biology |-|Pure & Applied Sciences= 220px 170px|link=Pure and Applied Sciences |-|Athletics= 170px|Athletics Badge|link=Athletics |-|Performing Arts= 220px 170px|link=Performing Arts |-|Fine Arts= 220px 170px|link=Fine Arts |-|Fashion= 220px 170px|link=Fashion Dress Code During school hours, all students are required to wear the official school uniform and it is not mandatory to wear their department Badge. Exceptions include special non-uniform days, certain Fashion and Athletics Departments classes, field trips, and physical education classes. After school hours, wearing the uniform is optional to students. Both uniforms consist of: *A plain white button-up dress shirt *A navy blue tie *A red knitted sweater vest *A navy blue blazer lined with gold *A navy blue skirt (feminine) or a navy blue set of dress pants (masculine) *A pair of plain black or brown dress shoes It should be noted that a pair of solid black tights is mandatory for the feminine uniform. Rules *Only simple accessories are permitted. Anything extravagant in a student’s accessories, hairstyle, hair color, makeup, etc. is prohibited. *Students with specific art classes and science labs must wear a coat during those class hours. *Any piercings must be small and secure. The number of piercings should be kept reasonable. Big hoops are not permitted. *Cleanliness is at all times required. *The school staff and the Student Council President have the right to take action on any dress code violation. Places While the Sweet Elite staff has yet to release more information regarding the various locations of Arlington, they have released teasers of some backgrounds. Main Hallway.jpg Classroom 1.jpg Cafeteria 3.jpg Cafeteria 2.jpg Cafeteria 1.jpg Dorm Bathroom.png Dorm Hallway.png Gym.png Trivia *According to the Sweet Elite Staff's Tumblr, the school's uniform was both designed and made by members and alumni of the Fashion Department. It is made of nothing but the best quality of textiles. References *Arlington Academy is a high school http://sweetelite-staff.tumblr.com/post/145815292883/about-arlington-academy *Fee for Student ID replacement http://sweetelite-staff.tumblr.com/post/147057311468/from-ameliaarlingtonarlingtonedu-to *School uniforms http://sweetelite-staff.tumblr.com/post/146501770656/from-ameliaarlingtonarlingtonedu-to *Background teasers http://sweetelite-staff.tumblr.com/tagged/backgrounds Category:Index